the code
by souleater051495
Summary: Artemis. is the smartest person on the earth. She is the one who made the code that controls everything from missile to nuclear war heads.she gets taken by the people who want to have the code to have a nuclear war. She has to fight for her life and to keep everybody safe and sound from the code .


The code

**PROLOGUE**

Artemis' parents are highly ranked in the military. Her father is the headmaster at the hardest military school in the country, and her mother is the President of the United States of America. The headmaster of the hardest military school in the world is Artemis' real father, who she thinks is dead along, with her mother because she was told at the age of 5 that her parents weren't coming home from their mission in Germany.

The conversation before Artemis', test between her real father and mother.

"You know that in order for your daughter to get into this school, she has to pass the qualifying test.

"Yes, we know this, but the question is: do you know what she is, or what she is capable doing to you and your men and do you know what we are to?"

"Yes, we know what she is, and what she is capable of doing to me and my men, and yes we know what you are too."  
"So what is this test she will have to pass in order to get into your school? What kind of test does she have to pass to get in?"

"The test she has to pass is a what-if scenario."

"What's the scenario she has to pass then?"

"If I tell you, you're not going to freak out are you?"

"No, we won't freak out. Now tell us."

"Ok the scenario is she has to last longer than 3 months or longer in a hostile scenario and not tell them the code she came up with for all of the nuclear war heads and missiles in the world."

"Ok is that all because she could last easily over 3 months. She could last over a year in a situation like that."

"Really, She could last over a year in a situation where she will get tortured if she doesn't tell the code to one of the bad enemy."

"Yes, she would last over a year because she has already been in a situation like that all ready. It has been 50 years since she was put in to a situation like the one you want to put her in. Is that correct?"

"Yes, it is correct that I and my men want to put your daughter in a situation like the one she was in 50 years ago. The commander of the world also wants to see if she will give up any info if she is in a situation like that. "

"Go ahead and give her the test, and see what she does, because we want to see how she reacts to the situation. Is there a way we can watch her while all this is going on?"

"Yes, as we speak, my men are readying the rooms with cameras and microphones, so we can see and hear what she is doing at the time."

"Where does this test take place?"

"The test will take place in the hideout of an old terrorist in Germany. The last time the hide out was used by anyone was back during World War two. So this hid out is the savviest place for our test."

"Okay so when do you want her to start the test?"

"Why don't we start the test Monday morning, when she is waiting for her bus to pick her up to bring her here?"

"That sounds great, but one thing you got to let her keep her backpack ok."

"Why?"

"Because that will give her something to do instead of trying to find a way out, and she has to drink and eat the meat of a deer every day so she is going to have that stuff in there as well."

"Oh yeah, that's right, she has to go hunting every day. I forgot about that. So we will let her keep her backpack."

"We will see you Monday then, Mama?"

"Yes, you will see me on Monday, and I'm looking forward to seeing what your daughter is going to do.

**CHAPTER 1**

**DAY 1**

"LET ME GO!" I scream.

I was waiting at my bus stop for my bus to pick me up and take me to my new military school. The day I was taken from my home, I had just transferred to a new military school because my dad had been transferred to a new base in Utah.

I was just sitting at my bus stop listen to my music on my iPod, when out nowhere a black van came to a stop in front of me. I thought nothing of it until a man in a black jumpsuit came at me with a gun in his hand. So I took off, back toward my house, as fast as I could. I happen to be the fastest person the earth, because I'm not human at all. When I was little my real mom and dad gave me to an military to experiment because I was diagnosed with a rare condition that the doctors in the civilian world did not know that it existed; so my parents gave me to the military to try an experiment drug that they didn't know what it would do to me; so I basically became a military experiment for the military, and the experiments made me something that isn't human. The experiments made me in to something like a vampire and a werewolf combined, so that means is that I could use my speed to get away, but then I would be exposing myself, and my foster parents wouldn't be happy with that because that is the real reason why we had to move in the first place. We had to move because I had to be stupid and flip out on someone who wasn't in the military, and had no idea what I was.

When I went to run from the man with the gun, and I got boxed in by a bunch of other men, and I started to freak out because I had no idea what was going on. The next thing I remember is waking in a small, black room that smelled like decaying bodies; but the thing that was even stranger was that I don't remember how I got here, or how I got knocked out in the first place. I had a pretty good feeling that I wasn't getting out of this place any time soon.

I neglected to see if I had been chained to anything, because I was still trying to figure out where I was in the first place. I finally found out I was chained to something when I went to touch my head were I think they hit me in the back of my head. When I went to touch my head I found out that I had been chained to some sort of table, and the table had blood on it. I had no idea if the blood was mine or someone else's. Once I saw the blood, I started to freak out because if the blood was human I would be "dead" because the smallest amount of human blood makes me feel like I going to choke to "death", so to speak. I can't be killed, but I can go in to a coma- like state if I smell or taste human blood, because I'm highly allergic to human blood.

I had more than one question on my mind. The questions I had on my mind were: where was I , How did I get here , How do I get out of here, What do they want with me, Are they going to hurt me, and Were my foster parents (aka my parents) looking for me, or were they to involved in their work to care what happened to me? The last question I had was: Do these people know what I am, or do they think I'm just a normal human teenager. Do these people really think I'm just a normal human or do they know what I am? If they know what I am, so do they also know everything about me, or do they only know bits and pieces of my info and background. Because I sure hope that they know that I don't age. Even though I may not look a day over 17, but I am actually 300 years old. I hope they don't know that my parents are over 2000 years old because, they are vampires themselves.

After I started to ask myself all of these questions, I shortly found out that there was some sort of electrical wire hooked up to different parts of my body. I thought back to the training I got at the r military schools I have been too they taught us about terrorists, and how they got the answers out of their hostages. They would hook something that could conduct electricity from a power source to the hostage. Once I thought of that, I tried to get out of the chains holding me down, and get the wire off of me before someone came in and tried to electrify me to get the answers they wanted for the questions. Once I started trying to get out of the chains, someone in a German military uniform came in to the room and said, "Well finally, you're awake."

**CHAPTER 2**

**DAY 4**

Then I just had to ask "Where am I?"

"Wouldn't you like to know little girl."

"Well then what's the code?"

When he asked me that I decide that I would just play dumb and act like I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about little girl, so just tell me what the code is, Or else."

And after he said that if I didn't tell him, he would flip the switch that would send 150 volts through my body. I told him to go fuck himself, and to go crawl in a hole and die. After I told him this, he really did flip the switch for the electricity. Zap, zzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapppppppppppppppppppppppppp !

"God damn it what is the code?"

"I'm not telling you a god damn thing!"

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapppppppppppppppppppppppp ppppppppppppp!

"What is the code!"

"…."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp!

After 3-4 hours of this, there was a phone call from the phone that was on the wall outside the door, where a guard was always posted. Shortly after the phone rang, everything started to go black. I was going to black out. After I woke up again, the guard called someone and not more than ten minutes later, a dude with a nasty looking scar across his face walked in and from that moment I called the dude Scar Face. As soon as he walked in he asked me to tell him the code, and once again I tell him to piss off, because he will never get the code out of me. Once again, he flips the switch and sends 150 volts through me. Every 4 hours, Scar Face would come back and torture me, to see if he could get the code out of me.

The next day later four more guys came into the room with Scar Face. The four men were there to make sure I don't try to get away I guess. One of the men tied my hands up, and puts a burlap bag over my head, so I couldn't see where they were taking me. After 300 steps straight we took a right and then after 200 steps we took a left and go 80 more steps then we took another right, and we come to a big metal door that squeaked when it opened. After the door opened we went ten steps and took a right and then went through another door, and we got through the second door one of the four men took off the bag on my head. But when they did take off the bag I wish they hadn't because once they did the smell of animal blood hit me like a brick wall.

See since I'm a hybrid between a werewolf and a vampire, so in order to survive I have to go hunting. What I mean by hunting is, in order for me to live a normal life I have to eat the meat and drink the blood of an animal every other day; and the day these stupid people took me hostage I was on my way to go hunting; so since I wasn't able to go hunting that day I am now very hungry and very dehydrated. When I don't get a chance to go hunting I am more likely to attack someone and kill that person when I change in to a wolf. When they took the bag off my head I was too busy on my own thoughts that I didn't realize that I was in another torture room, and that it had all different types of blades that lined all four of the walls. Once I saw the walls, I tried to get away but the four men took me down in a heartbeat, and they tied me to another table. Scar Face got to work trying to get me to talk. After a few hours, the phone rang and Scar Face would drop everything he was doing to me to answer the phone. I guess the person on the other end of the phone was his boss, and she didn't sound like she was too happy with the result he was getting from me.

**CHAPTER 3**

**DAY 7**

After one week, they finally gave me food and something to drink, but I refused to even touch it because I had no idea if they put the truth serum in it or not, plus I can't eat human food because it makes me sick. The only way you can get the truth serum is from the president.

Every time Scar Face came back, he became the symbol for my torture. Once I started to call the man Scar Face he would just get madder, and take it out on me in my torture time. The phone still rings, but I didn't hear it anymore, or it wasn't as loud as it was the first day, but Scar Face would still drop what he was doing to pick up the phone.

I have lost track of how long I have been here. For all I know, I could have been here a year. While I was being held hostage, I thought I had no way of keeping track of what time or day it was. Then I saw that they let me keep my backpack and everything that was in it. Why would they not take my backpack? They must know what I am and what is in my pack, so they let me keep my pack, so none of their men get killed. In my pack I had everything from my feminine things, to my iPods, my four small computers that look like IPods, my scanner that also looked like a iPod and the last thing was my cell phone that also looked like an iPod too. Everything in my backpack looked like they were iPods, so they didn't take them away because they couldn't tell which ones were my iPods and which ones were the computers, which was my phone, which one was the scanner or which one was my Wi-Fi devise and I'm guessing that they didn't want to go through everything to find out which ones were for my music and which ones were not for music. The only reason why the let me keep my music was because the music helps to keep me calm so I didn't kill anybody. The nice thing about these things is that they all can be charged by the sun because I made them, so if anything like this were to happen I don't need a charger I just need the sun and my items would be charged and ready to use. Then the last thing in my pack is my sun glasses so I can see with lights on.

When they gave me my food that night I got to use my scanner to see if they put anything in it. By food I mean raw deer meat and the blood from the deer. When I got the okay resolute back from my scanner I dug right into my food. The nice thing was that the food didn't have anything in it, like I thought it would. I can't believe that they let me keep my backpack and I also can't believe that I didn't think about my backpack earlier.

**CHAPTER 4**

**DAY 10**

Cling, cling, cling, cling, cling! Knock, knock!

"Get up now!"

When did I fall asleep? Did I put my stuff away in my pack? When I woke up the room they were keeping me in looked like it had changed. The night before I tried to see where I was being held but I couldn't get a signal for my tracker. The weird thing was that I could always get a signal on my tracker. They must have something that blocks the signal. When I couldn't get a signal for my tracker I remembered that I still had my Wi-Fi device on me, and if I could get it to work, then I could possibly find out where I was. After I find out where I am I start making a plan to get out of this damn prison.

The weirder thing was that I was still getting text messages from my friends and my three brothers. I thought my phone didn't get reception where I was, but I forgot that my phone gets a signal everywhere I go, so when I sent my brothers that I was being held hostage, they told me to stop pulling their leg. But then when I reread the conversation between me and my sister I realized that all of this crap was part of the test I had to take to get in to the military school I wanted to go to. The weirdest thing was that I had no idea how long I had been here. I thought I had only been here for a few weeks, but as I found out from one of the guards I had actually been here for only ten days.

As the days went on, the beatings started to get even worse. They started to beat me every day, and they were still asking what the code is. I won't tell them the code, unless they are going to kill me. I would die first before I would give them the code. If I had to die to keep these people from getting the most dangerous thing in the world I would die, so they couldn't start a nuclear. I would also die to protect the world from being destroyed.

By destroyed I mean that there would only be half an earth left in the universe, so I'm not going to let these people get the code out of me, even if it means I have to die. I will put my life in danger, if it meant saving the world.

this story is not done yet i just wanted to see what everybody thought of it.


End file.
